The present invention relates to a portable rack and more particularly to a portable rack for transporting items including animal carcasses such as deer.
Hunters for relatively large game such as deer are faced with the task of transporting the carcass either to their homes or some other location remote from the hunting site. This has been done by mounting the carcass onto the roof of a vehicle or possibly moving it into a van or the back of a pick-up truck. If mounted on the roof or some other exterior location the carcass must be fixed securely to the vehicle. If located internally the carcass could bring with it undesirable debris and/or odors. In either event the carcass is required to be lifted to the location of the vehicle where it is to be held during transport. The present invention provides a unique rack which can be mounted to a vehicle and which permits the carcass to be loaded at the ground level and then raised to a convenient position outside of the vehicle for storage during transport. In addition, the rack can be adjusted to best accommodate the shape of the carcass.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique, portable rack which can be removably mounted to a vehicle for hauling objects such as animal carcasses.
It is another object to provide a unique, portable rack which can be mounted to a vehicle and which can be readily manipulated to the ground level for loading of the object to be carried.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a unique portable rack for attachment to a vehicle and which has a carrying section which can be varied in contour to accommodate the shape of objects to be carried.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a unique portable rack for attachment to a vehicle for carrying objects to be transported.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.